


Lucifer's Family

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Daddy Lucifer feels, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Lets just say that ALL of Lucifer's grace was taken, Lucifer as a daddy, Lucifer is a good father, Other, daddy Lucifer, you and Lucifer have three babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: You and Lucifer are married with three children. Written because of the huge Lucifer daddy feels I have been having





	Lucifer's Family

 

"See now the third little pig was smart, he made his house out of bricks" 

I smiled as I watched from the kitchen door into the living room. Lucifer was sitting on the sofa with all three of our kids reading the children's classic. The Three Little Pigs, along with Lucifer's commentary as he read to the triplets 

If anyone had told me eight months ago I would be living the apple pie life with the Devil with three beautiful children. I would have put a bullet in them 

After we stopped the Darkness and Lucifer had gone off the start the Apocalypse 2.0. Chuck before his quick parting had told me that Lucifer was my soulmate. I had to admit I did feel a strong connection to Lucifer but I wondered how could I love him? He was freaking Satan, and to top it off how could he love me? He made it perfectly clear that he despised human kind with great passion

Lucifer was just as confused as me when he found out that I was his soulmate and after time we both fell for each over fast. And soon he asked me to marry him and even sooner I found out I was expecting. At first I was terrified I did not want to die and never know my child and even worse my child grow up without a mother 

But that fear was laid to rest after Castiel explained to me since Lucifer's grace was stolen and used in a spell, he was human, so it was perfectly safe for me to carry his child or children since Cas not so subtlety had pointed out that I was expecting not one, not two but three babies. I was carrying the Devils triplets 

When I told Lucifer he did what I don't think anyone would have thought he would do. He fainted, and when he came to he burst into tears, so happy the fact I was giving him a family 

I had to give birth in the bunker. It was long and painful but worth it as in the end I had three beautiful babies wrapped in my arms. I had two boys and a girl. All of them had blond hair and blue eyes. Unlike my stepson Jack they really looked a lot like Lucifer especially my sons 

We named the boys Nick, Sam, Winchester and Alex, Dean, Winchester and our daughter Jo, Mary, Winchester. Since Lucifer had no last name we decided on Winchester as a last name for the kids. Lucifer was not too happy about that but he dealt with it

Fatherhood seemed to change Lucifer he was much calmer, and to what people might think he was a perfect father, he doted on the kids. Every time he came into the room and the second the kids saw him they would bounce up and down making the most adorable baby noises for their daddy to pick them up and pay attention to them. And since the triplets did come along it made the bond between Jack and Lucifer much better. Jack was still angry at Lucifer his natural father for some things with was understandable and still lived with his father figure Castiel and my brothers at the bunker. I think Jack came mostly for just to see and spend time with his siblings and he was always in the presence of Castiel. Jack was a wonderful older brother to the triplets and adored spending time with them. I trusted the young nephilim with all three of my babies that I asked him to babysit when I was called out on an emergency hunt with Lucifer 

Nothing made me happier to come home and see Jack playing with his baby siblings on the floor with their toys or with Jack squeezed into their playpen letting them clime all over him like he was a adventure playground 

"Luci honey, I think they need to go to bed" 

"But we are almost at the good part. The wolf is about to get boiled alive by the only smart pig in this book" 

"Finish it tomorrow, its an hour past their bedtime. Anyway Jo is out like a light"

Lucifer looked down at little Jo sleeping soundly in his lap, drooling slightly on his jeans 

"Take her, I bring the boys up" 

I gently took the sleeping baby girl in my arms and started up the stairs to their room 

\------------------------------------------

Lucifer gave one last kiss to Jo's temple and made sure the boys were tucked up nice a tight for the night 

"Sweet dreams my loves" he whispered as he closed the nursery door 

"Come on sweetie lets go to bed" I said quietly

Lucifer gathered me in his arms and lifted me bridal style, walked down the hallway to our bedroom

Lucifer placed me softly on the bed before starting to remove his clothes till he was only in his boxers before slipping in to bed 

I slipped off my clothes so I was in my bra and knickers and I climbed into bed beside him, cuddling up to his side, resting on his chest 

There seemed something was slightly off with him he was looking up straight at the ceiling as in deep in thought 

"Luce, is there was something wrong?" I asked 

"I was just thinking about Jack" 

"I know love, just give him time I'm sure soon he would want to spend time with his real father. He just needs time"

"He hates me" 

"Yes. And you know why. But he's young and he will spring back after the right amount of time"

"The only reason he will be in the same room as me is if Nick, Alex and Jo are there, oh and not forgetting Cassandra" 

"Be nice Cas is doing the best he can to get him to see you more often. And you can't lie he is doing a terrific job with Jack"

"It should be me. He is my son" 

"I know, I know, but like I said. Jack needs time" 

"If you say so love" said Lucifer sadly

"How about we take the kids to the bunker tomorrow. Sam and Dean would love to see their niece and nephews, it will give you some time to talk with Jack"

"He won't talk to me not unless Cas or the kids are in the room"

"Let me talk to him, he loves me and when I married you he is now my stepson and he kind of thinks of me as his mother. Just let me have a few moments with him"

"What would I do without you"

"Apocalypse 2.0"    


End file.
